


Best of Both Worlds

by Vera



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Juvenilia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera





	Best of Both Worlds

Han leaned back against the console. His face was set in that serious and stubborn expression Luke found so damned sexy.

"I won't do it," Han pouted, "I won't choose between you. I love you both equally and if that means I can't have either, well too bad. I've lived alone before."

They heard a muted roar from outside the room.

"Damned Wookie hearing," Han swore as he continued, "I've lived without love before and I'll do it again."

His arms were folded in rejection and he looked at the floor, at the bulkhead, anywhere but them.

"But," Luke began.

"Han," Leia reached out, but Han flinched away.

_Luke_. Ben's voice in Luke's mind.

"Not now," Luke muttered.

_Use the Force, Luke._

What? Luke wondered. Han looked so edible, lips pouting, hips thrust forward, the muscles on his forearms nicely defined, betraying the tension in his body. An idea sparked to life in the back of Luke's brain. Carefully he looked at Leia out of the corner of his eye. She looked beaten, her shoulders hunched, her face fallen, her hands limp at her side. He felt a stirring of anger, she shouldn't look like that, she should never look like that.

He took a step closer to his sister and slipped an arm about her waist. After all, it wasn't as if they'd grown up together or anything.


End file.
